Rukimaru and the Kamigan
by Silent the Purehog
Summary: Look inside for crappy summary :D


This is my first Naruto Fanfic. In this story the narutoverse has been changed by one boy…..Rukimaru! Now follow the changed story as Pairings form….Harems form…..Lemons…Limes….and Rape! (Starts During Shippuden time-skip) No flames!

Parings: Rukimaru One Sided Harem

Rukimaru Moegi Hanabi Hinata Ino Shizune and two requested oc's

NaruSaku

Bleach and Kingdom Hearts references!

Now let the Fic Begin!

"_Hi"_ or _the boy talked _Flashbacks also narrarator speaking

"**Who are you?" **Demon or Inner Sakura Talking

"Rukimaru Uchiha!" Regular Talking

_ A boy ran, his silver eyes changing into a red one tomoed eye. He was an Uchiha mixed with another clan whose eye is named Kamigan also known as God Eye. The 5 year old boy was running to Konoha. His name was Rukimaru Uchiha. He is a boy who was abused by bullies and started training ever since he could crawl enabling him to use the sharnigan in a two-tomoed state if he flowed enough chakra into his eye but he didn't know that considering his parents only told him to flows that much chakra into his eyes. He was the container of a failed attempt to make the Jubi. (_Madara Uchiha was not the one who did this but, in my Fic he knew the guy who did this and was inspired to make the Jubi. Who did it? Read the Fic :D_) As Rukimaru made it to the gate his clothes were beat up he was panting from running al the way from the wind country and his back was sore from holding his sword named Way of The Dawn ( _Riku's Key Blade in Kingdom Hearts two with a few adjustments. You'll see them later ;) ) _He made it to the Gates of Konoha and collapsed dead tired. As team 7 came back from the wave they found him and took him to the hospital this is the start of Rukimaru and the Kamigan! _

"Yes! I'm a ninja!" Was heard all through Konoha as Rukimaru Uchiha or Kamikazoku as he got his Leaf Bandana (Please give Japanese translation for some of my stuff if you want too see the correct words because I suck at things like that).

Hanabi Hyuuga getting annoyed hit a chakra point near his vocal cord making him much less noisy. But what she forgot to do was to close it all the way so it was half open and half the sound was less annoying but it was still annoying. When Hanabi learned this she smacked him in the face effectively shutting him up but it was out of shock not because she smacked him.

He looked at her his silver eyes changed to a dark blue mix before they changed back but no one needed to noticed that to know he was pissed. "What the hell was that for Hanabi!" He yelled forming the seals for his signature move once he was done he just smirked and yelled. "Fuuton: Wind Palm of Destruction Jutsu!" As he said that he slammed his palm into the air making a drill half his size towards her smirking already knowing what she would do and used a Genjutsu on his hands so she wouldn't know what hit her next.

Hanabi saw the attack coming and smiled using a technique of her own. "Doton: Iwa Shield!" A shield of rock appeared and blocked the drill even after the drill exploded making a good chunk of it into ash. "Come on you can do better than this!"

Rukimaru just smirked and finished the signs yelling "Fuuton: Kaze Bushin No Jutsu!" Two clones appeared and started molding his chakra until it turned into the size of a regular Rasengan but what it did next surprised everyone except Konohamaru who just smirked. The clones added two tiny shuriken like blades onto it making it deadlier. After they did that they faded into the wind and Rukimaru ran with the Rasengan in his hand and yelled "Fuuton: Rasengan!" but right before he owned Hanabi (*crying with anime tears* I wanted to own somebody! *curls up into a fetal position while crying*) Iruka hit him sending the Rasengan out of his hand and it burst out of the sealing into the sky and exploded making a slight breeze go through Konoha.

"BAKA!" Iruka punched Rukimaru's head with all his strength and 25% of his chakra effectively knocking him out. "Why does he always have to be a stupid baka…." Iruka mumbled while he dragged Rukimaru to the hospital. Hanabi smirked on the outside but on the inside she was devastated he would try to do something like that to her but she didn't know why she cared. Moegi looked at him in worry and said "Is he going to be okay?" Hanabi just shrugged and waited for their teacher to come. 'Don't let that bitch steal your man!' Hanabi just sighed knowing that 'she' would start talking sooner or later. 'He's not my man horny bitch!' Inner Hanabi just started talking about about random stuff while Hanabi just sighed and went to sleep knowing that when Rukimaru came back something would happen.

Chapter end! And don't worry the other girls will show up and they won't be all over him automatically so you will have to wait for their relationshps with him to grow oh and I'm putting this on my usb flash drive I got today for safety okay buh bye! *runs of to watch Dragon Ball*


End file.
